Edge Pro Wrestling
Edge Pro Wrestling is currently located at: www.wrestlingforum.com, the largest wrestling forum on the web. Edge Pro Wrestling was founded in October 2003. Under the double ownership of Dark Scorpion and TFG Psycho, a number of top stars were recruited in order to set the fed off. Veterans such as Adam, Jack The Ripper and T-MAC signed big money contracts which would see them ply their trade in the EPW ring. The very first show was held on 23 October 2003. "EPW Eclipse" was born on an unforgettable night which saw Adam and Dark Scorpion battle to a no-contest in a match tainted in controversy. TFG Psycho and Jack The Ripper reformed "Psychotic Impact" and Edge Pro Wrestling was threatening to spiral out of control before it had even hit it's stride. The weeks passed by and many new stars were born, established talent was drafted in and the likes of Prowler and Lacrimosa became household names. On 30 November 2003...EPW held it's very first Pay Per View extravaganza. The night would mark the crowning of a new EPW Heavyweight Champion and also the Tag Team Champions. As events transpired, T-MAC and Lacrimosa would capture the tag gold with a vintage victory over Counter-Strike and The Sindicate. The match was very much a spectacle to behold and marked the first ever TLC match in EPW. But the night would eventually belong to Prowler as he climbed the mountain and became the first ever EPW Champion. A hard fought tournament boiled down to Prowler vs. Adam and not for the last time, Adam would find himself falling at the final hurdle. Prowler reigned victorious and embarked on a fairly short championship reign which ended in tainted fashion over the Christmas of 2003. Prowler found himself in a disagreement with management and the title was eventually vacated as he left the company. The first ever EPW Champion hasn't been seen in an EPW arena since. In the dawn of 2004, a new era was born for EPW. Several names were signed to big-money deals...names that would become crucial to the identity of EPW. EPW Retaliation 2004 marked the introduction of two new titles and also another tournament to determine the EPW Champion in Prowler's wake. Qualifiers were held in the build-up to the PPV and Adam once again proved himself by overcoming The Diffusion en route to the final. His opponent was revealed as the up-and-coming star, Danny English. Danny had despatched Blaze and Dark Scorpion to book his championship shot at Retaliation. The two waged war in an epic encounter which eventually saw Danny English coming out on top. English was crowned the new EPW Champion and Adam was once again left to lick his wounds, as he would at the following PPV, EPW Hostile Territory, where Danny English once again got the better of him. Also at Retaliation 2004, Dark Scorpion overcame TFG Psycho and a young Kalada to become the first ever EPW Primetime Title. Kalada showed glimpses of the talent that would set him off on the road to greatness of EPW, but he'd have to wait two months before he'd get his revenge on Scorpion. Kalada's arrival was followed by that of Willie Williams. The two are now synonymous names but before the X-Killaz were born, Williams was an EPW Deathmatch Champion. Albeit only for a short period of time. He was eventually upended by old-timer Blaze. Williams and Kalada grew from their respective defeats however. They combined forces under "X-Killaz" and stole the tag team titles away from T-MAC and Lacrimosa who'd brushed aside all challengers in a reigh which remains the longest in tag team title history to date. Never has a tag team dominated in the way that the Killaz did in their inaugural run. In the Deathmatch division, it wasn't long until a lasting champion made an inpression. Lokus proved a dominating title holder, brushing aside many challengers in a sweeping reign which brought the title to prominence as a key goal for any aspiring superstar. Further up the card, the tag team of Lacrimosa and T-MAC exploded in to a bitter rivalry. Both men grew a mutual dislike and they settled their differences at Hostile Territory where T-MAC defeated his former partner to earn an EPW Championship shot at the following PPV. It was in March 2004 that Dark Scorpion announced EPW's first ever Date With Destiny supershow. The EPW Championship would be defended against the winner of a tournament at the previous PPV, Last Resort. On top of that, the card would be loaded with mouth watering match-ups that you wouldn't see on any other show. The date was set but there was still one stop on the road to New York City. Last Resort saw an eight man tournament held with the winner advancing to face the champion at DWD. In the build-up, a bombshell was dropped. Prowler would make his return in the tournament. As the night arrived, Prowler was nowhere to be seen and Brock Berlin received a first round bye in the former champion's absence. By the end of the night, the knockout stages had boiled down to two men; Willie Williams and Ryan Chainsaw. They fought a terrific fight but it was Williams who prevailed, stealing the Limelight and recording what was an upset at the time. Later that evening, his opponent was to be determined. Danny English and T-MAC squared off in a Hell in a Cell match which proved brutal to the extreme. English finally managed to put T-MAC away and as a result of the stipulation, MAC would be barred from EPW for thirty days. The main event of Date With Destiny was set. It was to be Danny English against Willie Williams, the beginnings of a great rivalry and a crucial one in EPW's history. The month prior to Date With Destiny was frenetic. With talent appearing in abundance, a second show was drafted in to compensate for the growing roster. EPW Carnage was born and the fed excelled beyond all expectation, growing larger with the passing of every week. New stars arrived. Neo Masters and The Powerhouse made an impression. Lokus continued to reign strong. The tension was mounting. The Tag Team Titles eventually fell to TFG and Jack The Ripper, and they would be defended in a now legendary Lion's Den match at DWD. Dark Scorpion was kept a busy man. The arrival of co-General Manager, Jose Rodriguez, spiced up Eclipse but it was the arrival of Ryan Chainsaw that threatened imminent trouble for the former Primetime Champion. Chainsaw was a notorious player of WEF fame, his presence created immediate waves on the EPW scene and it wasn't long until an inevitable power struggle rocked the boat. Scorpion and Chainsaw came to heads in a devastating C4 match at Date With Destiny. The stipulation couldn't have been any more important; the winner would own a share of control in the company! In the end, Ryan Chainsaw prevailed, with the help of his ex-WEF stablemates. Micca T, Jack The Ripper and TFG Psycho were revealed as hooded men who played a large role in ensuring Chainsaw's victory. What would be the future of EPW? We were all left sweating to find out. Later that night, Danny English and Willie Williams contested one of the most famous matches in the company's history. It was a see-saw battle and the fans were firmly behind Williams in his quest to complete the journey to the top. Unfortunately for him, English stole a sensational victory and continued his reign which would become by far the longest in the company's history and remains so to date. For Williams, the defeat saw his departure from the company. For English? His reign was about to be terminated in the most unlikely of fashions. After Date With Destiny, it immediately became clear just what Ryan Chainsaw's intentions were. He set about turning the locker room on its head, taking his authority and using it as a political stroke to belittle the top EPW stars. In early May, the WEF gang sent out a memorable message to EPW as they set the ring on fire - With Danny English and The Dark Lord inside it! Scorpion found himself powerless having lost in controversial terms at Date With Destiny. In late May, a bitter dispute with contractors and the determined wrecklessness of Ryan Chainsaw brought EPW down to its very knees. The company was forced in to the wilderness and titles were vacated. For all intents and purposes, EPW seemed a lost entity. Out of contract, the stars fled and Dark Scorpion managed to regain control over a sinking ship. Having been off the radar for nearly two months, EPW returned with a brand new contract to the Breakdown Wrestling network. Scorpion had steered the reigns and there was a surge of new talent, along with several old faces! Danny English and Dark Scorpion were two of the returning names who'd been in the first run, but there were numerous new stars! Russel Johnson and Skye Silverhawk signed on the dotted line and committed themselves to EPW. The fast-rising Dynamo appeared and made an instant name for himself. But there were also established talents from further feds snapped up. Dave McIntyre and Tony Cliffton arrived. Shawn Mackay swiftly found his way in to the company and a new "Weapon of Choice" founded, a blast from the past to earlier RWF days. EPW also acquired a self-proclaimed "JOB Squad". JM Hardy and Jett began their careers which would lead them through many months as developing stars. There was also the debut of Xavier Cage; a man who would surround himself in controversy for the following months. With English stripped of the EPW Title following the company's dip, Scorpion had immediate plans to crown a new champion. He ordered a sixteen man tournament which would lead to a new champion being decided at EPW Crash & Burn; ironically to be held in the hometwon of the two men who would subsequently reach the final. The tournament got off to a roaring start. Dynamo defeated Michael Montana, and Skye Silverhawk made inroads in what would an impressive career. She defeated JM Hardy in her opening match, a man who would go on to achieve great success in the Deathmatch division with the longest reign to date. We also saw Tony Cliffton advance at the expense of Alexandra Memora and Russel Johnson; all three of the competitors would go on to enjoy memorable reigns with the Primetime Championship. Xavier Cage defeated Dave McIntyre in the opening round, but his run would come to an end at the hands of Danny English in the quarter final. The two would share an infamous match five months later, one which would overshadow their original encounter. Dark Scorpion achieved a great victory over Skye Silverhawk who was still young to her trade. She would go on to claim the Deathmatch Championship before a returning Kalada tore the belt from her grasp. Kalada threatened to dominate as Deathmatch Champion, yet his own reign was terminated by Dave McIntyre. The Chosen One would achieve great success in the Deathmatch Division, before branching out and adding the Primetime Title to his resume. EPW Crash & Burn 2004 arrived and the talk was centralised over one particular match. The battle of London's two favorite sons. It was to be Danny English against Dynamo in a match which would kickstart one of the most memorable EPW rivalries of recent time. English was undefeated in singles competition, yet to receive a loss following an eight month streak of domination. Dynamo was also yet to lose in his short career, it couldn't have been a closer fit. In the end, Dynamo proved himself the better man and upended English to scoop the EPW Championship. He was crowned as the youngest champion in the title's history and would reign with supreme confidence. English retreated and declared his retirement on the following Eclipse, but Dark Scorpion was having none of it. He ordered English to take part in a special "Highway To Hell" match at the following PPV. The match would be for the EPW Championship and Dynamo would have to overcome not just English, but Xavier Cage and Dark Scorpion himself! The match itself was marked with devastation. Never has one match incorporated so much violence in to a wrestling bout. C4 pads lined the ring, barbed wire ropes laid in wait. It was an absolute war. The shock of the night was Dynamo being eliminated first! We found ourselves guaranteed a new World Champion and it spoiled down to Danny English and Dark Scorpion. The two men battled through pools of blood before a Danger Plex on a C4 pad saw The Dangerous One steal his second EPW Championship. English would reign for the following three months, but during the course of the bout he sustained a severe knee injury. A knee injury which would dramatically reduce his schedule. Elsewhere, Russel Johnson and Tony Cliffton battled over the rights to be Primetime Champion, and both men fought to the bitter end. They exchanged the belt and put on some memorable matches which highlighted the division at its very best. JM Hardy was busying himself defending the Deathmatch crown against a variety of opponents. EPW was hitting the ratings and new names were emerging. Xavier Cage continued to make an impression on the roster. He found himself sparring with Skye Silverhawk and Kalada on regular occasions. At Arena of Death II, Kalada and Cage fought in a memorable slog. It was Kalada who emerged victorious but he'd have to wait for his chance at the top gold. Danny English and Dynamo contested a third and final match in their series which resulted with Danny English successfully retaining the title at Total Annilhilation. The two then shocked the world by joining together in the famous Double Ds. Two cocky Englishmen with an immense pleasure for, well, taking the piss. Skye Silverhawk was the regular butt of their jokes. She found herself mocked in front of the live audience as smurf jokes highlighted the Double D's new-found humour. It was at the very first Anniversary Eclipse where the swerve went down. Dynamo battled Skye Silverhawk in a steel cage, after it was already announced that English would defend his title against Skye at Arena of Death II. English brought a steel chair to the ring and used it against Silverhawk, despite striking a pleasant agreement with her earlier in the evening! English and Dynamo celebrated. The Double Ds had been unleashed. Plenty of other stars also got the chance to shine. Red Cold and Bose made their debuts. A young Jake Steel made a brief appearance before departing. He would later return a different man entirely and force the roster to take notice. At Arena of Death II, we saw the culmination of a bitter rivalry when Russel Johnson scored an important victory over Dark Scorpion. The two had shared their business expertise for months beforehand, bickering together with a light friendship in the general manager's office. In the end, Russel Johnson's hot headed streak turned friendhsip in to hatred as he turned on Scorpion and the two fought on PPV. Johnson got the victory, but Scorpion would get his revenge by messing with Russel in future months. Also at Arena of Death, we saw Johnny Mosa and Jett compete for the Primetime Championship. It was Mosa who emerged victorious and he would go on to encounter a resurgent Tony Cliffton. Speaking of Cliffton, he had a losing role to play at Arena of Death. It was newcomer Kieran O'Shea who downed Tony and Ace Vigier to become the television Champion in a fiercely contested triple threat match. In the main event, Danny English and Skye Silverhawk gave it everything. A truly memorable war resulted in Danny English once again retaining his title. Silverhawk would get her revenge months later in an equally huge rematch at one of the highest grossing PPV's of all time. But on the night, the interference of Dynamo proved too much for all of Hawk's admirable courage. Christmas neared and one of the most controversial turning points in EPW history's beckoned. The EPW Champion, Danny English, was slated to face Xavier Cage with the title on the line. The night rolled around and Xavier blitzed English. He made the champion look weak and vulnerable before finally putting him away and scooping the title. English was left to stew while Cage lapped up the glory of so effectively stamping his mark. In the following days, a drug test exposed Xavier as a cheat and a ripper. He was ordered to defend the title without drugs two weeks later in a triple threat match. Skye Silverhawk and Russel Johnson picked apart Cage and in the end, Silverhawk would Silver Slam her way to the championship that she so coveted. Her journey was complete and the fans were in raptures. For Xavier Cage? The journey was over. His true self revealed, he was released from Edge Pro Wrestling and hasn't been seen since, despite some unflattering rumours hinting towards the homosexual pornography industry. Dynamo departed EPW in late 2004. His tenure had been short but memorable and full of famous encounters. Yet the temptation of Hollywood was too much to resist and he left with his legacy as the youngest EPW Champion in history. 2005 was to be a rollercoaster year for Edge Pro Wrestling. The company geared towards it's first PPV of the year, EPW Retaliation and two feuds stood out above the rest. Danny English and Russel Johnson had been muscling for position for weeks and their feud ignited with a Last Man Standing match. It was a hellacious battle which English edged in the end. Johnson was very much the rising star of the moment although the spotlight would belong to Kalada as his hot streak culminated in a lifelong ambition, the capture of the World Heavyweight Championship. Skye Silverhawk was his opponent. The match took on epic proportians with both competitors desperate for the win. Silverhawk carried herself honorably as champion. Kalada took every trick in the book in his quest. The return of the seven foot monster Lacrimosa put a severe dent in Silverhawk's bid to retain the gold. But it still wasn't enough. She battled on before a Verdict proved just that. Kalada had taken the title and completed his sweep of the major championships. He looked for all intents and purposes an unstoppable champion. Elsewhere in EPW, Kieran O'Shea was developing at a rapid rate. His defeat of Tony Cliffton and Dark Scorpion crowned him as the EPW Primetime Champion, a title he fought with great determination for. Thunder was also making a noticeable impression. His match with Soul was one of the mosy physical of its time. Dave McIntyre notched up a second Deathmatch Championship as he defeated Red Cold to regain his title. McIntyre's second reign wouldn't be as memorable as the first, but his establishment as a force to be reckoned with was complete. The road to Date With Destiny II and a famous face from the past returned. Willie Williams made a shocking return to EPW and immediately made his intentions known. He took the Primetime Title with relative ease, reforming his alliance with the reigning EPW Champion, Kalada. The two look set to face each other as Williams reached the final round of the Last Resort number one contendership tournament. In the final he faced his great rival from the past in the shape of Danny English. The match was even closer than the first, but English once again edged a hard fought victory. For Williams, he'd had enough. Departing from the company along with the reigning Television Champion, Adrenaline, things were certainly hotting up. Disillusioned by his friend's exit, Scorpion offered Danny English the chance to use his number one contendership on Eclipse. English did just that and scored a victory over Kalaada which saw him scoop his third World Championship. Murder K clearly had his heart set elsewhere and he left straight after, joining Williams in a new project. There was a great deal of confusion in the air. Russel Johnson captured his second Primetime Title from Willie Williams and would go on to feud with Ace Vigier under incredible circumstances. Vigier and Johnson threw everything at each other, using almost every tactic in a bid to steal the glory. They would finally meet at the second Date With Destiny. The EPW Title situation was a hot topic and many wondered whether English would even have to defend the title under the circumstances! We soon found out that he was going to. Skye Silverhawk returned triumphantly and Scorpion announced the bombshell of English having to go through his grand foe on the greatest stage of them all. English vs. Silverhawk II was signed for DWD II and we had our main event, and what a main event it was! Many wondered whether Silverhawk could carry herself following the absece from the company. She proved them all wrong with a vintage display and toppled English fair and square. The match escalated in intensity until it seemed as if neither was going to be able to produce the victory. Silverhawk finally put English away and captured her second EPW Championship. The match would take a great deal out of both competitors. Silverhawk would defend her title courageously but under great strain. For Danny English, the loss marked the end of an era. He disappeared from the World Title scene and hasn't challenged for the gold since. At Date With Destiny II, we witnessed the second ever Highway To Hell match. Dark Scorpion fought old nemesis Micca T from the WEF era. Scorpion was no stranger to death defying matches on the grandest stage, he'd risked it all the year before against Ryan Chainsaw. In the end, Scorpion gained his revenge. He defeated Micca who hasn't been seen since. Scorpion has since retired from the ring. Neo Masters was another man to make a surprise return at DWD II. He fought Shane Hunter in a brutal match, one which would end in countout as the battle spewed in to the fans. Masters' legacy will rest on the Television Title, and his inaugural DWD appearance in the Lions Den Match. Ever the event to throw up the biggest matches, we also saw an incredible Elimination Chamber at Date With Destiny. The match was a true spectacle and featured some of the finest performers in the history of the division. There was no questioning the success of the DWD enterprise. It remains to this day the largest wrestling PPV on the calendar year. Skye Silverhawk found her second reign somewhat short lived. She fought Russel Johnson on an episode of Eclipse and Johnson proved to be just too hungry for her. He demolished Silverhawk and marked his arrival at the top by becoming the new champion. Johnson's reign was strong and dominant. He defeated Shane Hunter at EPW Shockwave, where Kieran O'Shea marked his rise with an incredible victory over Danny English. O'Shea was in the money and we were set for a summer extravanganza as Johnson and O'Shea battled over the gold. New stars were abundant and we saw the arrival of TCA and Ebola as a tag team, as well as Kris Young and Rane Stari. Both proved strong challengers in the Deathmatch Division. Thunder and JM hardy were also developing at a frightening rate. Thunder had proven his worth through months of hard fought victories and his shot at the gold seemed inevitable. Hardy was as consistent as ever, battling with great courage although often against the odds. Russel Johnson and Kieran O'Shea faced at Crash & Burn in a match which caused several problems with management. Both men were approaching the end of their contracts and it was unknown how they would deal with the occurrence. The match was a classic and a pinnacle of the summer. Johnson walked out as the champion, and O'Shea walked out with a standing ovation. He left the company and Johnson followed shortly after, but not before dropping the title in a spectacular six man ladder match on Eclipse. The newcomers were gnashing their teeth in hope of championship gold. Mark Michaels and The Ayster had enjoyed successful early dawns to their EPW careers, but none more so than Simon Ericsson. The Forsaken One shot to the top of EPW and took Johnson's title. Elsewhere, Thunder's mood wasn't lightening whatsoever. He continued to run riot backstage and tore through anybody who dared to quell his temper. Scorpion tried to step in, but he found himself increasingly undermined. Not even the introduction of new enforcer Mr. Vega could calm things down. Scorpion threw all his dirty eggs in one basket when he commissioned the third ever Highway To Hell match at Hell on Earth. JM Hardy, Thunder and Mark Michaels challenged the reign of Simon Ericcson in what was to prove a classic encounter, and one of the most brutal in the calender year. The champion's curse prevailed once again and Ericsson found himself eliminated first! JM Hardy and Thunder fought to the bitter end before a Thunderbolt through a burning table sealed Hardy's fate. Thunder was the EPW Champion and a dominating one at that. He went on to defeat JM Hardy in a casket match on a future episode of Eclipse, but his greatest challenge was just around the corner. We also witnessed the supreme breakup of Dave McIntyre and Matt Reigns. The two had provided great strength for each other as part of a faction lead by Danny English, with Cindi Shagwell. In one of the standout feuds of the summer, McIntyre found himself used and abused by his buddies before finally flipping out to the delight of the fans. Reigns and McIntyre would battle in a ferocious encounter, and after the match we saw the return of Shawn Mackay! In subsequent weeks; Mackay, McIntyre and a returning Tony Cliffton would reform the Weapon of Choice. Matt Reigns was driven away from EPW with a Primetime reign under his belt. The autumn of 2005 saw several crucial stars take rank in EPW. Brad Payne and Jason Cross emerged as stand-out performers capable of taking the company back to the promiseland. They both enjoyed successful Deathmatch Title runs, with Brad Payne in particular expressing a great dominance over his peers. Oz was another new arrival and he wrestled the Primetime Title away from the waist of Lone Wolf. Danny English and Alexandra Memora retained a delicate alliance and scouted several up and comers. They took Mark Michaels and The Ayster on board, even acquiring the help of old name Jett in an eight man tag match at Arena of Death III. English's stable lead the fight to Weapon of Choice, but it was WOC who prevailed. Tony Cliffton emerged as the sole survivor having eliminated English to steal the match. Yet if Arena of Death belonged to anybody, it belonged to one man. Jake Steel returned to EPW after a relatively unnoticed short stint the year before, and his impact couldn't have been any different. He tore through the ranks and sealed his destiny by booking a place against the EPW Champion, having defeated Simon Ericcson for the number one contendership on EPW Anniversary Eclipse. Jake found himself up against the power and brute force of Thunder, but it wasn't to sway him. The two men collided and Jake Steel managed to out-wrestle his larger opponent. Thunder tried to prevail with his bullying tactics, but Steel was too good on the night. A remarkable return to EPW was capped off by Jake Steel becoming the new EPW World Champion. During the December of 2005, EPW officials scrambled to negotiate a new television deal with the Breakdown Wrestling network. After eighteen months with the company, the two entities parted ways and EPW was placed on the market for a new television contractor. Who was to pick up rights to Eclipse? The original owners, the Wrestling-Edge network! Moving back to the W-E time slot, EPW received an injection of money which management placed in to finding the very finest young talent and bringing back several names of the past. Eclipse was taken off the air for three weeks, before a homecoming show was pencilled in for 26 January 2006. It was to be a spectacular night as EPW finally returned to its routes. The stars were out in abundance. Dynamo and Russel Johnson made unexpected appearances amidst the usual suspects of Danny English, Jake Steel, Thunder and Project Destiny. To mark the dawning of a new era, EPW held an incredible thirty man Highway To Hell elimination match. It would act as a showcase of newly signed talent and many new names would become household known superstars during forty five minutes of destruction. Rick Talant made a huge impression, outlasting twenty eight other men before finally falling to the equally impressive Wall Jon. The Maverick would appear as the tag team partner of Russel Johnson, and they would take the tag team titles- before Wall Jon and Rick Talant combined forces at EPW Retaliation 2006 to sweep the gold. Elsewhere, much of the talk was surrounding the possibility of a Double Ds reunion. As the fans instantly took Dynamo back to their hearts, it seemed that Danny English was somewhat more reluctant. Returning from the heights of Hollywood, Dynamo hadn't missed a beat. With Street Anders in his corner, he immediately got back to winning ways with a victory over powerhouse, Thunder. At Retaliation 2006, English and Dynamo teamed together to overcome the unlikely pairing of Jason Cross and Brad Payne. But it was a far cry from their rampaging days of the past. Only time will tell whether the Double Ds rise once again. The EPW Championship pictured was dominated by Jake Steel. With the shocking return of Willie Williams, The Stainless One seemed to alienate his fanbase and indeed, his Project Destiny stable mates. Jake recorded impressive victories over Jason Cross, Oz and the fast rising Dave Briggs. Whether he lost a share of fan support in the process is irrelevant, there can be no doubt that Jake Steel carried the EPW Championship with great ability. A championship that remains in his possession to this day. The influx of money and the demise of EPW's rival federation EWF also led to the likes of Tara Shannon,Lost Soul,Lockness and even the dreaded Enemy Club appearing in EPW. This led to a year full of dream matches, Lost Soul would battle Danny English and Brad Payne in famous matches, Lockness would establish himself in the Ultimate Edge division and Tara Shannon would engage in a match of the year candidate with Skye Silverhawk. However a company like EPW always made it hard for themselves and the likes of Tara Shannon and Matt Ford left the company under a cloud of controversy. This was followed by Dave McIntyre upsetting Jake Steel in a regular episode of Eclipse to win the World Title McIntyre didn't get to make a successful defense losing the title in his first defense. EPW attempted to create new stars to plug the hole left by the departures of Shannon,Ford,Dynamo. Rumors began to fly about the possible retirement of Danny English, the heart and soul of EPW. The likes of Tristan Kist,Zak Warner,Ryuji Kokujo,Riddick,The Crimson Pfeiffer and Matt Hazor all attempted to make the step up but it was too much on the youngsters. After a brutal Highway To Hell match ending with Jake Steel winning...Danny English retired from the EPW ring, it was an emotional moment and the end of the career of someone who was extremely influential both in and out of the ring seemed to signal a turn of fortunes for EPW. Despite stellar matches being put on by the likes of Jake Steel,Brad Payne,Zero,the rapidly improving Chris Cage. The company started to lose money and viewers at an alarming rate EPW attempted to form a working relationship with several other federations with several new wrestlers appearing, mostly in the revolutionary Ultimate Edge division but this only served as a stopgap measure. Chris Cage sealed his rise to stardom with a massive World Title win at Hell On Earth but the cracks were becoming more visible It all went downhill after the sudden demise of long time owner Mehul "The Dark Scorpion" Shah. A new much younger booking team wasn't able to cope with the pressure and despite the likes of Matt Ford and Lost Soul returning...EPW seemed to be losing it's aura. The company experienced a few torrid months, big names like Chris Cage,Zero and Jake Steel were suspended as rookie DeAngelo Williams was the surprise pick to become General Manager. Kieran O'Shea was expected to fill the gap by making a return but couldn't recover from the eye injury that put him out of action in the first place Last Resort 2009 was nothing short of a disaster, a week before the PPV the Wrestling Edge network pulled the plug on EPW's primetime time slot opting to film Eclipse tapings and then airing them according to their wish. This led to a decline in viewership and sponsorship money and the company found itself once again on the brink of demise. It was EWF that nearly did it the first time around but this time it was self-inflicted. Last Resort 2009 was set to be the final show in EPW's history..the likes of Lost Soul,Tristan Kist who were hyped as big stars didn't even show up but EPW was rescued by an unlikely hero. JM Hardy making his return to the EPW ring as a surprise entrant in the tournament, Hardy took on a much larger role behind the scenes and EPW started to slowly but surely pick itself back up New stars such as Shawn Grendrill,Izrah,JT Hunt and Chris Saint Blaise made huge impressions. Brendan Black broke out of the mid-card and into the main event; winning the World Title then defending it against David Rave. Date With Destiny dispelled any lingering doubts that EPW would collapse, a solid show which showcased the talent of newcomers, a brutal end to the 5 year feud between JM Hardy and Dave McIntyre, Unknown starting perhaps the most dominant title reign EPW has ever seen and Brendan Black retaining his World Title against David Rave. Things continued to look up as Kieran O'Shea made his long awaited return and fought his way to the finals of the Ultimate Edge Tournament where he faced the underdog William Haze. No one knew Haze as he went into the tournament but he knocked out several established stars en route to the final where he narrowly lost. Unknown was taking on all comers! Lockness,Kist,Caballero all tried to take the Ultimate Edge Title away but failed. Kieran O'Shea and Lockness in particular went close but Unknown prevailed. Hell On Earth was main evented by the insane Highway To Hell..the most barbaric match of the calendar year lived up to its name and JM Hardy finally won the big one as he crawled out of the C4 padded and barbed wire covered dome as the NEW World Champion. EPW now going strong for 6 years has entered into a transitional period, new superstars such as William Haze,Volkova,Shawn Grendril and Izrah looking to go down as legends. The likes of JM Hardy,Brendan Black,Unknown making sure they don't have it easy It's been 6 strenuous years but as always EPW has found a way to keep on going... bHistory up to EPW Retaliation 2009/b Television Shows * EPW Eclipse * EPW Carnage Current EPW Roster * Italic = Divas Aaron Fitzgerald Brendan Black "Blackjack" Danny Caballero Bose Drew Maverick D.G Novak Izrah Iconoclast JM Hardy Tristan Kist "Savior" Shawn Grendrill Leon "The Virus Roberts Lost Soul "The Diamond Dawg" Lockness "Gift From The Gods" Felipe Salarose "Showtime" David RaveKenny Element The Estonian Dream Andres Terehov William Haze "The Chosen One" Dave McIntyre Naima "The Icon" JT Hunt Levinator Chris Cage "The Unholy Dragon" Brad Payne Krishna Rai. Zero "The Stainless One" Jake Steel Alexandra Memora Dynamo "Dangerous" Danny English Current Champions Category:Federations